


Language

by Rona23



Series: Merlin´s  magic [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Bilingual Character(s), Fluff, Gen, Languages, Magic, Magic Revealed, Merlin can also speak to animals, Multilingual Character, fluff in second chapter, instinct language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23
Summary: Merlin accidentally speaks multiple languages.
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin´s  magic [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588378
Comments: 109
Kudos: 1899





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea. Didn´t really know what to do with this idea, so I wrote a - is this still allowed to be a drabble? Or is this a Oneshot already? well, who cares.  
> Anyway, Merlin has many talents.
> 
> i DIDN´T really make him speak any different languages though. Cause I only speak German and English (:

It was subtle at first. Nobody noticed it. Especially not Arthur Pendragon.   
He may be a great king, but he was an oblivious one. So when he let Merlin reread his speeches or write some for him – he never considered that Merlin was a farmer.   
He had never learned to read nor to write. He just assumed that Hunith might have taught him some letters and that was it. 

But even Arthur noticed that something about that assumption didn´t add up, when he met Merlin´s mother during the battle of Ealdor.   
Don´t get him wrong. She could write. Pretty beautifully too. She was one of the rare few who could. But there was a difference between the small mails she wrote to Gaius and the formal ones Arthur wrote for court. 

The difference was the language. If that doesn´t make sense to you. I will explain.   
Almost every royal household spoke a foreign language.   
They were very important tools when Arthur had to converse with enemies or allies. Each kingdom had it´s own language for important businesses.   
Camelot was a kingdom that prided itself with it´s education in that matter. As Camelot was centered in the middle of Albion, it spoke each of the languages that were used by the kingdoms surrounding it. 

Which was why Arthur´s speeches and laws were written in multiple languages. In multiple versions or just in the one they currently needed. For example, he wouldn´t write a truce treaty for Bayard in the same language he would write it for Queen Annis.   
Hunith spoke and wrote in the tongue of king Cendred. There was no way she had learned any of the others.   
As far as Arthur had learned, she only spoke this one and maybe a little Greek. 

But whenever Arthur asked Merlin to reread and correct one of his speeches – Merlin never complained about it. Or pointed out words he didn´t understand.   
In the beginning, when Arthur had just wanted to made fun of Merlin for being uneducated, this behavior, Merlin´s blunt corrections of his misspellings had impressed him like nothing else ever had.   
Merlin was always right, when he scrunched his face like that and rewrote whatever it was that Arthur had written. 

At some point, Arthur had even asked Merlin to write speeches for him. Merlin always did an amazing job at those. However, Arthur noticed that the language of said speech changed randomly. Like Merlin wasn´t taking into consideration which kingdom the letter was for. Maybe he didn´t know which kingdom spoke which tongue. Sometimes the speeches just changed tongues multiple times in between. Arthur used to think these were intellectual pranks played on him by his servant. 

Until Arthur began talking to Merlin in different languages. Merlin switched between them like others skipped a book page. Whenever Arthur did this – suddenly the speeches were written in that same language he had chosen to talk in. As long as Arthur would supervise him, Merlin never changed tongue unless Arthur did.

It was fascinating to see how Merlin never seemed to notice language changes. He never noticed when someone suddenly switched or couldn´t find the right word and just used another one of another tongue.   
Merlin talked to a person the way they talked to him. 

And so far, Arthur had yet to find a language that Merlin wasn´t fluent in.   
He had tried everything. He even learned a bit of a new language that hasn´t been used in Camelot since the Fisher king disappeared.   
When Arthur had just said hello in that language, Merlin began talking to him like he was raised in it. So fast, Arthur failed to keep up past the “Gwaine stole food from the kitchen again.”.

At this point, Arthur was quite certain Merlin was just messing with him. Nobody spoke that many languages. At least not fluently. How he did it however, Arthur could only guess.  
The funniest part was, when Arthur asked him to repeat himself. And this time used a language he was more comfortable with, Merlin just switched back like Arthur had pressed some kind of button or something.   
Belittling Arthur for “not listening” or being an “unreasonable prat.”

When Arthur asked Gaius about it, the physician refused to believe him. Until he began to test Arthur´s theory and gave Merlin a book that was written completely in Symbols.   
When Arthur asked what language that was, Gaius had told him it was Egyptian. Whatever that meant.   
Merlin had skipped the pages for one minute with his eyes, before he suddenly began babbling nonsense to Gaius. Pointing at certain Symbols and asking questions that made absolutely no sense to either of them. 

Gaius had just gave his signature eyebrow raise and asked Merlin what he had just said. And once more, Merlin looked displeased.   
“Seriously, Gaius. When you ask me to read something out to you, you could at least listen.” Then he had the audacity to look annoyed, before he finally repeated himself. And said something about a form of conversing one´s body that was described on this page.   
In utmost detail.   
Creepy. 

Even Gaius had no explanation for this.   
It was as if languages didn´t exist for Merlin. Like all he wanted was to talk to people and so he could. The smallest change of conversation just flipped a switch in Arthur´s manservant and bam – Greek. Bam, welsh. Bam. Russian.

It wasn´t until after Camlann, when he had made up with Morgana and Mordred that he could kind of grasp the idea of the answer to that question. 

They were on a patrol. Not that these were necessary anymore, with Albion at peace and all that. But bandits still existed and the knights needed the exercise and experience. Just in case the peace wouldn´t hold. 

There was a fire in front of them and Merlin and the knights just sat around, chattering mindlessly.   
“Is it because of your magic?”, Arthur finally asked, head deep in thought. He had already forgotten that he had yet to explain what he was talking about.  
Merlin straightened immediately. The mention of him having magic still had him acting nervous. That was simply because Arthur was still working out the details about the repealed magic ban and the fact that most people just avoided the topic. 

“What is because of my magic?”, Merlin turned his head to Arthur, eyes wide with anticipation. The hint of regret and fear still shading his features, like the flames did his cheekbones. 

“Languages.”, Arthur said, nodding fiercely, as though that explained everything. The knights bumped each other to get each others attention. This was bound to be an interesting discussion. Many of the knights had had the same questions that Arthur had. They had spend long nights discussing it, betting if and when Arthur would notice the unusual education his manservant apparently had. Not knowing that Arthur had been investigating the whole topic long before they had.

“Languages, Sire?”, Merlin asked confused.   
Arthur nodded. “Yes, Merlin. Sprachen(German). Linguae(Latin). Языки. (Russian). Լեզուներ(Armenish). Langues (frensh). Should I go on?“  
Merlin gave him an unimpressed look. „No. I don´t really need you to repeat the same word ten times over. I know what the word language means. I´m not stupid.”

“Could have fooled me. So. Is that the reason?”  
“Reason for what?”, Merlin looked genuinely confused now.   
“That you speak all of them?”

Merlin halted, thinking rapidly. “I´m pretty sure I don´t speak all languages. I´m also pretty sure different language would also mean that the word language itself sounds – well – different in each one.”, he said. Then he put his finger to his lips in thought. “Then again, I´ve never talked to anyone who speaks a different language before. I wonder what they sound like.”

Arthur focused his full attention on not face palming right now. And Arthur was pretty sure Language and Sprache sounded very different. “Merlin, you keep switching between languages all the time. You must have noticed that.”

Merlin frowned. “Don´t mess with me, Sire. I would know if I suddenly began speaking another language.”

“Really!” Arthur deadpanned. Holy crap, Merlin really hadn´t noticed?   
“Because I´ve been trying to figure out how you do it for YEARS. I say one word in french and suddenly you start talking back with full blown french. Grammar, accent and all. Gaius finds an old book in a language that hasn´t been taught in Centuries? Who speaks it? My manservant who never had a tutor.   
I need a formal letter for Bayard in Greek? Sure, let Merlin write it. Just make sure you order him around in Greek and don´t expose him to any of the maids or else the letter changes it´s language half way through. I need a translator for the bandit we´ve captured that nobody knows which language he speaks? No problem, whatever it is, Merlin speaks it.   
So, please repeat yourself, Merlin. Tell me how you never met anyone who speaks another language. When I have purposely put you in the same room with one. Multiple times.”

Merlin blinked a few times, mouth dropping open. Before he frowned again, trying to remember any of that.   
“Wait – THAT´s the reason you always ask me to write your speeches in your chambers?  
That´s why I have to repeat all the stuff the bandits say to you? I thought you were just trying to annoy me.  
That´s why Gaius makes me read books out loud? And I thought he was just getting blind.”  
Merlin rubbed his temples. 

“How do I speak languages without knowing?”

“Beats me. I´ll say it again. Maybe it´s your magic?”

Merlin grimaced and stared at his hands. “Who would have guessed.”, he mumbled and closed his fingers down to fists. 

“So, you think so too? Good. For one second I thought you were actually useful.”, Merlin chuckled at the jab. 

“So, how many languages do I speak then?”, Merlin asked, eyes beaming with curiosity.   
Arthur shrugged. “I´d take a wild guess and say all of them. You´d make a good ambassador.”, Arthur smiled, and began playing with his sword in the ashes of the fire.   
“Really?”, Merlin´s grin spread even wider. 

Arthur rolled his eyes. 

Now Gwaine interrupted them, grinning just as happily as Merlin. Arthur wasn´t surprised. Gwaine was as fond of Merlin as Arthur was himself. And he always talked Arthur´s ears of to give him some recognition. Hmm. Maybe he should make Merlin his adviser or something.   
It was about time. 

“So, Merlin. Does that mean you could actually understand that rabbit you were talking to last week?”

Arthur blinked, almost letting his sword fall into the camp fire.

Merlin blinked. “Don´t be ridiculous. Rabbits don´t talk.”, Merlin rolled his eyes. 

Arthur breathed in relief.   
“They gesture with their heads and noses. Now dogs – those like to chat.”

The silence that followed after that was deafening.


	2. Chapter 2

One would be quick to assume that Merlin had been sarcastic about the whole animals can talk thing. However, with as weird as their adventures tended to turn out and with how well Arthur knew his servant..... he wasn't so sure about the whole thing.   
At first, nothing really changed. Merlin was still his servant. He still skipped between languages. Even when Arthur pointed it out, Merlin just helplessly apologized.   
Merlin neither saw nor heard any differences, no matter whom he was talking to. So clearly, it wasn't his fault.

But then, the knights, namely Gwaine, had the awful idea of making fun of Merlin for it. 

They were training for the next tournament. Merlin polishing Arthur's armor, while watching them from the sidelines, when Gwaine and “Black Star” approached him. Interrupting his work.  
Black Star was a priced horse. One of the best that Camelot had to offer.   
It was also the most stubborn one. Unable to listen to commands correctly, unless it was Arthur who rode it. 

Truth be told, since Merlin had given them the short version of what he had sacrificed for Arthur and Camelot in the past couple of years, the knights firmly believed that Merlin had enchanted the dark black mare. So it wouldn't throw off the king.

“Merlin – my dear horse whisperer. I've been wondering for years, why our dear little Black Star hates me so much. Could you ask him why?” Gwaine was grinning. But his tone was serious.   
He was currently struggling to NOT let the mare escape from his grasp and stumbled back and forth to keep the reins straight. 

Merlin blinked. “And how am I supposed to talk to him?”  
Gwaine groaned. “How do I know. You´re the horse whisperer.”, he cursed, as the mare still struggled.

On second thought, it was kinda nice to see Gwaine struggling so much. Arthur was glad he had decided to only supervise the knew knights today. This was bound to be fun. 

“You know I can only talk to the horse, if HE initiates the conversation. Or else I could just start talking in french.”, Merlin frowned, but he put the armor aside and stood up. He brushed off his trousers and took the leash from Gwaine.   
Gwaine threw up his hands in exasperation. “And how on earth am I supposed to make a horse talk?!”, he all but yelled. 

Merlin gnawed on his cheek. “You know what, I think I might have an idea. Wait a second.”

If Arthur hadn't been watching them this entire time (laughing at Gwaine's expression) he would definitely have jumped face first into the next mud puddle.   
Because he had NOT expected Merlin to roar out loud. Suddenly he WAS talking nonsense gibberish. But nobody had initiated this. What language was this?  
The horse looked just as startled as Arthur felt, as it tried to run off again. This time, Gwaine actually lost the fight, since he was shocked enough to loosen his grasp. 

“NO! Stop!”, Gwaine yelled, but Merlin just flicked his wrist and soon enough the horse was encircled by a magic barrier and couldn't run any further. 

Merlin raised his hand to block his eyes from the light. As minutes later a bird like creature appeared in the sky.   
It was coming closer.   
Drastically closer.   
And bigger.   
Horrifyingly bigger.   
That was not a bird. That was't even close to being a bird. That was a motherfucking dragon!

Arthur was not embarrassed to say he ordered all his knights to hide immediately.   
He tried to order Merlin as well, but his still servant stood firm on the training field, waving for Gwaine to stay where he was.   
Gwaine – who had in fact fallen to the ground on his armored butt, looked frightened. He didn't stand up. 

“Gwaine, Arthur -”, Merlin turned around, to let Arthur know he was safe. Arthur did NOT feel safe. He wouldn´t be hiding behind a tree, if he felt safe.   
Heart beating fast, he held his practice sword close to his chest. It was the only weapon he had right now.   
“Meet Kilgarrah.”, Merlin finished, as giant wings flapped above them, causing a wind that threw around their practice dummies like paper planes. 

“Wait -”, Merlin´s face clenched. “I didn't forget to mention that I'm the last dragon lord, right? And that Balinor was my father? DID I mention that?  
Shit, there was so much going on the past ten years, I guess I kind of forgot. Sorry.”  
He shrugged. Like this WASN'T a big deal. He forgot. FORGOT! How could he just FORGET he was a freaking Dragon lord?

Maybe Arthur should still consider beheading his servant for lying to him. He had thought the dragon was DEAD.   
Wait – Balinor´s -   
“You have a lot of explaining to do, Merlin.”, Arthur hated how his voice cracked, or his knees bend with fear from the giant beast.   
“Yeah, later. Kilgarrah, old friend. I have a question.”

“Is that why you have woken me from my slumber, young warlock?”, the giant beast who had just landed with a heavy thud clicked his tongue in disapproval.   
From such a giant magical creature – it sounded quite frightening.   
However – Arthur was a little distracted by the fact that this dragon spoke their language.   
Somehow Arthur found it a lot stranger that Merlin had managed to switch languages on his own accord. A talking Dragon was not THAT surprising. Surprisingly.

“That is a fucking dragon.”, Gwaine helpfully complied. Gwaine was speechless. Okay, that was new. Arthur smiled in amusement and let his sword down. Maybe he should ask this dragon to stay. Maybe he could shut Gwaine up more often.

“Yes. You can leave soon enough. I just wanted to know something about my magic.”  
“You always do.”, the dragon didn´t look pleased, but he bowed his head to speak eye to eye with Merlin. 

“So – I recently learned that I keep talking in different languages all the time. And I don't know when or why I do it.”

The dragon nodded. It´s interest in the matter pushing it´s features into curiosity.   
“Yes, I suppose you do. You are the ambassador between the once and future king and all magical creatures after all. All magical creatures speak different languages. Just like none magical do. As ambassador you will have to speak many languages.   
Which is why you have the ability to speak to their hearts, Emrys.”

“I see.”, Merlin didn't seem like he did. 

“Wait a second. Question. Since when do you speak our language, Killer Guru Sir?”  
Merlin turned to Arthur with interest in his question. While the dragon laughed. LAUGHED. Arthur didn't like him after all. 

“First of all, it's Kilgarrah. Secondly, he does? You sure that isn't just a me thing? You understand him too?”  
Arthur rolled his eyes. Then again, Merlin's question made sense. 

“Yes, I do.”, he confirmed, and saw Merlin beaming, before frowning in confusion.   
“But – I DID call you in dragon tongue, didn't I? Otherwise you wouldn't be here, right? How did I do that?”

The dragon sighed. But Arthur nodded ahead. So Merlin had noticed it too. Good. Merlin began to think like a logical person. 

“That is because you have gone inside yourself and called to me in the language we both share as kin. Your father has taught you this, I assume.   
This is the same with every other creature. Find the voice you share, and you shall be able to talk to everyone.”

Merlin opened his mouth, but the Dragon had decided to dismiss himself.   
“Kilgarrah, wait -”

“FIND THE VOICE YOU SHARE.”, he bellowed and soon he was off, disappearing in the distance like he had arrived. Like a mysterious annoying bird in the sky. 

… 

There was a silence that stretched between the men. The knights who came out of their hiding places pointing at Merlin, until Arthur decided to finally order them back to their places. 

Gwaine seemed to finally wake up from his frozen shock once more, as Merlin absentmindedly called the horse back. 

“So, you going to tell me why this horse hates me so much?”, Gwaine finally managed to ask. Like the Gwaine he was, he recovered quickly from the shock and went back to the topic at hand.

Merlin looked deep into the giant eyes of the horse. The suspense gathering Arthur´s attention again, as suddenly – Merlin made a noise.   
Arthur blinked, so did Gwaine, before they began to holler out laughing.   
Merlin had his lips pursed loosely and snorted. The horses ears picked up and he neighed. 

It would be serious, with Merlin's eyes stern and earnest. But the entire situation was just too ridiculous to ignore.   
Merlin had called a dragon for advise how to talk to a horse. And then just Brrred into it's snout.

“Gwaine.”, Merlin finally turned around, and he looked furious, as Gwaine stopped laughing.   
“You made him eat your socks?!”

Gwaine´s smile fell. And before you knew it, he sprinted away from the training field, before Merlin could hex him a new pair of taste receptors where they didn't belong. 

\---------------

The story got around Camelot faster than Arthur had liked. And soon enough, the physician's apprentice, still manservant of the king, soon to be adviser/ court sorcerer, has been asked to play vet as well.   
There were a number of dogs and goats and pigs and chicken and horses and cows and – god how many birds were there? - walking around the court yard. Accompanied by their owners and farmers. Only to see how and what Merlin had to say to and about their precious pets. Or food source. 

Arthur got used to Merlin suddenly beginning to bray or bark, meow or groan or moan to random animals. Who twittered and chattered back like they were heaving an intellectual conversation.   
Which they had, apparently. Merlin insisted they did.

Merlin also looked very serious when he talked to them. And he gave Arthur more and more pointed glares, as though he had somehow insulted all animals in the world.  
Maybe he was just planning to kill him. At this point Arthur would be quite relieved about that.  
At least then he wouldn't have to explain to Lord Bierdevor and his lovely wife why his servant had suddenly begun clicking his teeth to talk to a ladybird. 

“Is he – is he sick?”, Lady Cathrine asked behind her hand so Merlin wouldn't hear. Arthur could only sigh.   
“I fear, he's never been sane. He keeps drinking poison for me. Now could we please start talking about the bandits that have overrun your lands?”

It went on like this. The knights occasionally laughing about Merlin's awkward faces, when he started talking to frogs of ducks or bees.   
The bee one was actually quite nice, because it ways very obvious Merlin had told them to attack Gwaine.   
He insisted, he didn't. But he had. His smile betrayed him. 

“Who's laughing now!”, Arthur swore he heard him mutter. 

Well, at least Merlin wasn't suddenly talking nonsense anymore. The writing was still confusing, because after some attempts of Merlin to “Write in the language they shared” to people that weren't even there, he had accidentally written in the language of a rat.   
Because that was the only creature that was there. Merlin didn't see what was wrong with the useless paper, that was stomped with rat feet, however Merlin managed to do that. But Arthur had resolved quickly, and just asked Merlin to write to him instead. Or to write the way Arthur talked to him.   
That did – kind of work, somehow. It set them back to the beginning. But it worked. 

Still... who knew rats could write?  
Oh, yeah. Right. He knew Agravaine. 

\----------------------

Okay, now things were just getting ridiculous. Plush teddies. Merlin talked to plush teddies.   
Okay. Okay. Rewind.

The child had been crying and pouting. Merlin got the empathy bonus at that point. Still.

“Shh, it´s fine.”, Merlin said to the girl. Which meant that she DID speak their language. Good. Nice. At least small children were something his court sorcerer could handle. 

“Hey there, are you okay?”, Merlin asked. And okay, first of all: Merlin looked ridiculous in that robe of his, with the staff (wherever he had gotten that from.). Even the girl wouldn't be able to take him serious that way. Now all the boy needed was a beard and – Why did that image look familiar.

Maybe Arthur shouldn't have told him to wear this one, then. It was supposed to be a joke, but Merlin liked the thing too much. Especially since Arthur had asked one of the maids to just take one of the old curtains and recycle it for Merlin. If Arthur didn't know better, he was sure Merlin would have kissed him then and there, when he told him. Bad idea. Bad idea.

Secondly, the child had fallen on her knees. They were scratched open and bleeding and full of mud. That was bound to get infected. Merlin had turned out a fine physician. He SHOULD know that he had to clean it. She was definitely NOT okay.

“I'm fine.”, the girl lied through gritted teeth, as they sat her down on the next bench. Huh – had that always been there?

Merlin smiled, before spreading his hands over her knees. A second later, they were clean, another second later, the blood had stopped and the wounds were gone.   
“I know.”, Merlin said with a smile. The child´s eyes grew the size of silver plates. (In Arthur´s case, those were quite big. You know how much the guy eats.)  
“Magic!”, she said and suddenly jumped up. “Wait – wait here.”, she said and run off.   
Irritated, Arthur and Merlin stared after her. 

“Do you think she'll come back?”  
Merlin tilted his head. “I'm pretty sure she will. I think she wants me to heal someone.”, he said thoughtfully. 

Arthur narrowed his eyes with crossed arms. “What makes you say that?”, he asked a little irritated. 

“I can look into her heart. There is someone very dear to her that has been – hurt.”, Merlin shook his head. 

“You can look into people's hearts?”, the king registered, then paled slightly. Did Merlin look into HIS heart? He didn't, right?

“Yes. I mean, I always had some kind of sense of what other people were like and such. But really knowing what I see – that only came with the whole shared language thing. Looking into people's hearts is kind of required if I want to talk to people.”

“Are you looking into MY heart?”, Arthur couldn't help but ask, but before Merlin could answer, the young girl returned, a stuffed animal in her arms.   
“Can you fix Mr. Puddles?”, she asked, hope shining in her eyes as she shove the plush bear into Merlin's arms. 

Merlin picked it up with a smile, leaving Arthur a little uncertain in his distress.   
“Why, yes of course. Mr. Puddles, would you be okay, with me fixing you?”, he had the audacity to ask the bear.   
It was obvious the bear was made of old rags and buttons and straw that the girls parents didn't need anymore. But she seemed to hold the plush bear very dear.   
The arm of the thing was broken apart, straw sticking out. Good thing this thing wasn't alive, or else Arthur would have to explain that the straw looked awfully a lot like broken bones.   
Still it was a bear. Merlin was talking to a plush teddy. He couldn't understand that thing, now could he?  
Honestly, after all Arthur knew, he wasn't too sure about the answer to that question.

Merlin let the bear nod to him and then he nodded back. A moment later, the bear was glowing just as brightly as Merlin's own eyes were.   
And then, the bear was fixed. The girl was screaming in delight, running of. No doubt to tell the other children what the knew court sorcerer was capable of.   
Of course, not without yelling “thank you thank you thank you” so loud, Arthur was sure the next thing Merlin would have to fix were his ear drums. 

“So, what was that about your heart?”, Merlin turned back to him.   
Oh, that was bad. That was really bad. “Nothing, I was just wondering -”

“It's not really, like I can stop it. If I did, I'm not sure if I could still speak to you anymore.”, Merlin responded and Arthur felt his heart sink deeper. Was it trying to hide? Run little guy, run! And take as much sanity with you as you can!

“Would it hurt you to try?”, Arthur asked, but Merlin looked disappointed. 

\-----------------------------

Like Merlin didn't have enough to do already – something which Arthur had finally acknowledged after all these years of knowing him – the children in town were asking Merlin to fix their toys. Or make new ones. 

“She can't talk! Like my mommy.”, one little guy pointed out one day, in the middle of the throne room no less. Hmm. Maybe Merlin needed his own office.   
Merlin knelt down to the boy, handing over the small lion, made of hay and whatever cloths had to suffer for this thing.   
Merlin just smiled. “Just because she doesn't have a voice, doesn't mean she can't talk. You can still talk to your mommy, right? She can still answer, You just need to learn how to listen to her.”  
The boy nodded confused. “How do I do that?”, he asked.   
Merlin grinned widely at that and put a magical hand on his head. “Just talk to her. You'll figure it out.”

Arthur couldn't help but smile at that. So he walked over to Merlin to ruffle his head like usual. 

“You're doing quite well, for someone who has many – many other responsibilities to take care of.”

Merlin just frowned at him. 

“I just complimented you, no need to be so moody.”, okay something was definitely wrong. 

Merlin turned away, leaving the room immediately, frustrated about something. Did Arthur say something wrong?

That was weird. “Sir Kay, do you know what's wrong with him?”, he asked one of the knights, who was currently involved in a conversation about brass with George.   
The new – shudder – manservant of Arthur. 

“Merlin? No. We haven't talked in a while.”, he shrugged, but George seemed to know something.   
“Sire, your majesty, if I may.”, he bowed, waiting for Arthur to allow him to speak. God, he was so annoying.   
“Sir Merlin has confided in me that you feel uncomfortable, when he sees into your heart to speak with you. He has decided to leave you alone, until you allow him to again.   
He says, since he stopped trying, he has trouble understanding what you're saying.”

Arthur blinked a couple of times, especially since Sir Kay glanced between the two men. Obviously uncomfortable in his own skin.   
“That doesn't make sense. He's been able to talk to me before. And I still understand HIM, so -”

“Sire, I apologize, but I am not Merlin. I do not know more than what he's told me.”, for someone who just had the audacity to interrupt him, George was acting very politely. He bowed again, then excused himself and left. 

“Why don't you want Merlin to look into your heart?”, Sir Kay tilted his head in confusion, before adding a little “Sire.”, at the end. 

Arthur sighed. And left. Without answering at all.

…..

It went on like this for weeks. And Arthur noticed, Merlin wasn't simply “not understanding” him. He was still talking to Arthur. But whenever Arthur answered, Merlin just blinked, like he couldn't hear what Arthur was saying.   
“Merlin!”, Arthur sighed. “I know you're mad at me. But do you really have to stop talking to me? I got it. I was mean. Just talk to me again, please?”

Merlin tilted his head at Arthur's look. Then he slapped his own ear, as if that would help his ears work again. He looked even more frustrated now.  
“I'm sorry, Sire. But I can't understand a word you're saying. Could you please repeat that?”

Wow, Arthur had really shoveled his own grave now, hadn't he?  
Arthur even had to write his speeches himself now. Merlin kept switching between languages, when he was writing and Arthur just couldn't have that. 

Why was he so worked up about Merlin's ability again? Right, because he was able to look into Arthur's heart. Did that even mean Merlin could actually read what he was feeling?  
Yeah, okay, admittedly, Arthur knew Merlin could. Because the guy kept predicting who was in love with who in the lower town.   
He even played oracle sometimes. It was infuriating.

Then again, since Arthur had lifted the ban on magic, he had been attacked a lot less. Which means that Merlin had more time than before. He was still busy. But most of his business happened because Merlin just – did things. 

Especially since he was no physician's apprentice anymore and had one of his own, in fact.   
If Mordred was any good – who knew. He just started after all. 

So with neither Gaius nor Arthur ordering him around, Merlin was free to do as he pleased.   
And he did that as much as he could. While Gaius got his well deserved rent.

Back to the topic at hand. How on earth was Arthur supposed to talk to Merlin now?  
Should he just – let Merlin see into his heart again?  
Now?

Arthur huffed displeased. 

….

It were another few weeks and now it wasn't just that Arthur had to do his own work that bothered him. Or that he couldn't talk to his best friend anymore.   
Merlin was supposed to be an ambassador between him and magical creatures. And while Merlin held them off and vaguely told Arthur what they were saying – or conversed with druids and translated for Arthur – vice versa didn't work. 

His people could talk to Arthur now. But Arthur couldn't talk to the people. Or at least not to those who failed to understand his language. And whose language he didn't speak either. 

Especially the Griffin that was hiding in his forests now was supposed to go somewhere else. And Arthur had a very hard time to make Merlin understand that he intended to give a whole area to the thing, so it wouldn't have to live in fear and attack his citizens unnecessarily. 

Merlin kept asking him to repeat himself and it went on Arthur's nerves. He already felt exhausted, because he couldn't even talk to his best friend.   
Someone needed to tell Merlin that – okay they were alone.   
Arthur groaned, before he looked Merlin deep into his eyes, pointed at them and than at his own heart.

Merlin's eyes widened. “You want me to look into your heart again?”, he asked. Wow, the boy got it first try. Arthur let out a sigh of relief and nodded. 

Merlin took a deep breath, asking him with his eyes, if Arthur was sure. Arthur rolled his eyes, nodding fiercely and then -  
Merlin gasped. His eyes widening with something like – was it shock? Okay, that was new. He had looked into Arthur's heart before. He shouldn't be so – overwhelmed?

“You understand me again?”, Arthur asked, a little giddy at the prospect of being able to talk to Merlin again. 

Merlin was still staring at him, then grinning, then not. As though he couldn't decide how to react to what he just saw. Well – it wasn't like -

“You like me.”, Merlin deadpanned. Okay, so much for that. Arthur played himself. It was too late. No take backs. “THAT'S why you didn't want me to keep looking into your heart? Really?”, he asked. He could have thrown a boulder on Arthur's head and it would have felt the same. 

“Yeah, obviously. You're my friend. Of course I like you. That's not why -”, Arthur tried to wave it off, but Merlin wouldn't have it.

“You don't just like me, Arthur.”, Merlin was blushing now. “I – I can't believe I didn't see it before. It's – Everywhere. I thought I was frustrated when I couldn't understand you anymore.   
But it was your feelings. That were suddenly missing. They are overwhelming!”, he said, putting one hand on Arthur's heart, as though that didn't make things even worse. 

Why were they in the forest again? Ah yes. Griffin. Behind them. Waiting for their plan. Shit.”

“Could you just pretend you didn't see that? Please. The Griffin is still -”

“Arthur, you do realize that I was used to feeling all this all the time, right? I wouldn't have noticed anything about your feelings, if you hadn't pushed me away.”  
Wow, now it was ARTHUR'S fault. Of bloody course. He clenched his jaw. 

“Merlin, now is not the time to -”

“Look, you're not even denying it.”, Merlin's hand was so warm.  
“Merlin.”, Arthur sighed and grabbed for Merlin's hand. “Yes, I do like you. A lot.”  
“Yeah, no shit. I can tell. I don't think I've ever felt anyone quite this goddamn in love before.”

Arthur almost winced. “Shut up, Merlin. Do you even need to hear it? Yes, I am in love with you. Yes, that is the reason I didn't want you to look into my heart.   
But we have more important matters to discuss right now. The Griffin needs a place to live. And I don't really fancy it attacking me or my people. Could we – please concentrate on that?”

“Yeah, yeah sure.”, Merlin nodded, then frowned.   
“It doesn't feel like the Griffin is more important than -”

“Can you please stop now.”, Arthur hid his face in his hand. God this was getting ridiculous. 

_________________

All well that ends well, Arthur didn't feel, as the Griffin was given a place near the border of Camelot to reside in. It was a calm area with lots of greens for it to eat. Arthur thought he made a nice deal this time.   
They packed up their things, chatting a bit and then headed back to Camelot. They had walked here, simply because Merlin had ranted to him how he kept abusing the horses.   
He was pretty sure, if he didn't take care, Merlin was going to start an animal union, so nobody could ever hurt them again. 

Arthur imagined them getting paid and given cloths, and vacation and Merlin be all like: Free the canaries! With a sword in hand and fire in his eyes and the image was hilarious. 

He almost didn't feel Merlin's hand slip into his. Arthur stopped. Both his mind and his heart and himself. Merlin almost walked passed him, but was tugged back at his hand.   
Nervous, Merlin turned around to him. 

“What are you doing?”, Arthur asked, but his hand betrayed him, as he squeezed back. Afraid to let go.  
Merlin didn't answer for a second, and Arthur feared Merlin wouldn't be able to understand him again, but he was just searching for something to say. 

“Lending a hand?”

“What for?” Arthur didn't dare let go. 

“So you won't get lost?”, it was asked as a question, but Arthur knew Merlin was still a little overwhelmed by the feelings he received from Arthur.   
It was visible in the way Merlin looked him up and down. The way his eyes rested on Arthur's heart.   
“I'm not getting lost. Merlin. You can see the Castle from here.”, he countered.   
“You know how this makes me feel. You shouldn't tease me like that.” Arthur said and finelly let go, but Merlin immediately grabbed for his hand again. 

“I like it.”, he muttered. Arthur thought he must have misheard.   
“What?”

“I said -”, Merlin hesitated and Arthur knew exactly why. That didn't prepare him for Merlin's actual answer though.   
“I love you too.”


End file.
